


Castle on the Hill

by OverARainbow



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fantasy, Other, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverARainbow/pseuds/OverARainbow
Summary: Home, Lucifer had never had one till LA. When he finds himself in the desert with his wings back, he has felt he has lost his home again. Can he get back to the only home he has ever known? And the only family he has ever known. Based on the song, "Castle on the Hill" first in my "Music and Lyrics" series.





	Castle on the Hill

**Author's Note:**

> As promised. Here is my version of "how he got home." Based around the song, "Castle on the Hill" by little Ed Sheeran. Hope you guys enjoy!

The sun beat down on the devil, as he took another step on the hot sand. He had lost count of how many hours, days, or even weeks he had been walking. Cursing under his breath at his father with every step he took. As he back broke and burned with a new found weight he didn't desire. 

He had gotten rid of them for a reason.

He wanted nothing to do with them and the family that had originally bestowed them upon him. So, he walked. Too stubborn to quit. To prideful to fly. His feet had been cracked and bruised, from the thousands, upon thousands of steps he took in possibly the right direction. He might be the devil himself, but Lucifer for the life of him didn't have any bloody idea where he was. Just some desert that seemed to be endless. 

He had stopped a few times to sit and rest his burning feet. Brush off the dust that now layered his body. He found water here and there. Even with his immortal metabolism he still needed water, desperately. His cracked lips and dry throat proved that to him. So, now as he continued his long distance on foot journey. He saw in the distance the glimmer of light against a stream of water giving the devil just a tiny glimmer of hope. His footsteps picked up the pace as he headed over to the small little stream.

He dove down into the sand as he splashed the little bit of water into his face. The cool drops of water hit his lips, and he let out a happy sigh of relief. 

“Must feel good.” A soft voice said behind him, and his hands immediately froze in the water. He knew that voice. He would recognize it anywhere. His head turned, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

There on a rock across from where he knelt in the sand was the Detective. His Detective. Her legs were crossed, as she smoothed out her black shorts. Her hair was pinned up in her typical bun. The white tank she wore was slightly tan from a nice dusting of sand, and dirt. She smiled sweetly at him. Lucifer could do nothing but just stare in amazement.

“D-detective.” He stuttered as he took a shaky step towards her. He leaned forward to touch her, to make sure this was real, but she put her hand up and stopping him.

“Best, not too.” She said softly. She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. He immediately knew something was off when her eyes didn't have the same shine that they typically did. He pulled his hand back and sneered. 

“Bloody, of course. Why not just keep intruding on my life!” He growled at the figure of Decker that sat before him. Lucifer huffed and turned starting to walk away. 

“You always blame him for everything. Thinking everything is always his doing.” She spoke softly. 

Lucifer whipped around and glared at her. “Oh, I do. Do I? Maybe it's because it is always his bloody fault!” He screamed his eyes blazing red, and his wings popped out from behind him. He growled in annoyance at the wings, and quickly put them away. The figure of Decker let out a small laugh. “Oh, yes. This is just so bloody hilarious!” 

The figure of Decker put her hands up in defense. “Sorry, sorry. She would just find this very funny. She always thinks it's cute when you get flustered.” The devil blushed brightly, as he turned away from her. He could hear her laugh in his mind. That sweet sound of pure joy. The way it lit up a room. It's all he ever wanted to hear. He looked up at the sky, the sun burning his eyes. He didn't care though. He kept staring. Wondering if he would ever get to hear the real thing again. To see her in person again. If when he finally got back if she would forgive him for leaving again. He needed to get back. Back to her. Back to his home. 

“This is your home Lucifer, of course, I would help protect it.”

He turned and starred at Decker who still sat on the rock. “Why! Why this form?” He snarled stepping towards her again.

She shrugged. “Your not the biggest fan of yourself, are you now?” She said with a sly smile. He knew it was all in his head, that's probably why the figure of Decker was so much like Decker because the image of her was always played on repeat in his mind. 

“Why are you here then?”

“It's not like I can really go anywhere without you.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “I get that. Stop being a smart ass.”

“I will when you do.” She smirked. The devil growled and started walking again. He took step after step again away from Decker who still sat on the rock behind him. She said something, but he just ignored it. He didn't have time for that. He needed to get back home. That's all he wanted. He walked for several minutes, in silence when a voice from behind him spoke up.

“You know, you could be home with her. Right now. But your not why?” The voice was no longer that of Detective Deckers. Though, Lucifer still knew that voice. It rang in his head almost as much as the Detectives did. He turned to see the good doctor walking right beside him. He let out a soft sigh. Not saying anything as they kept walking. He went several more moments walking in silence when Linda spoke again. “So, why aren't you home.”

“Because some wanker dropped me in the middle of father knows where. I guarantee he is chewing popcorn, and having a grand time watching this as we speak.” He said flipping off the sky in the process. 

“Lucifer, that's not what I'm getting at.”

“I know exactly what you're trying to get at.”

“So, then. Why? You're going to miss your session if you don't just do it.” Lucifer stopped at that and glared at the figure of Linda.

“I'm not using them.” He growled.

“Ah, right. How could I forget about your pride the size of the Universe.” The voice changed to that of Dan's. The douche standing there in his signature leather jacket, green v-neck, and black pants. 

“Yes, why don't we just use people I don't like to lecture me why don't you.” 

“Oh, you know you like me,” Dan said with a smirk. “You could be calling me a douche right now, but you're not.”

Lucifer growled a little. “Are you just going to keep repeating yourself?”

“Until our point gets across;” Amenadiel said. “Yes, yes we are.” 

Lucifer groaned and just dropped down to his knees in the dirt. “I don't have the patience or the strength to play this game.”

“Then don't play.” Now it was Maze that stood beside him. Kneeling down to his level. “Why, Lucifer. Why aren't you home?”

“You know damn well why.” 

Maze sighed and stood up. “So, your just going to let something your father did keep you from all these people.” Maze said gesturing to her face, as it flashed all the faces of the people Lucifer cared for. “you're going to let him control your life.”

“He already is controlling my life!” Lucifer slammed his hand into the sand, said sending dust into his mouth. The devil spat it out in annoyance. “He has always controlled my life, and every time I break free from his grasp. He just pulls me right back down. Not this time! Not this time!” Lucifer shouted throwing sanding out towards the air. 

Someone knelt in front of him and reached out towards his hair. “Oh, Lucifer.” The voice said softly. Lucifer looked up and sighed. His eyes met that of his mothers. The women that had driven him crazy, for months. He longed for the days that she would be gone, and now he ached for her back. He ached for her love again, no matter how blind it might have been. 

“M-mother.” He choked. His body breaking down. The days of walking finally catching up to him. The burns that covered his skin finally starting to burn as much as they truly did. He could feel his eyes starting to tear up as she placed her hand on his chin. 

“My sweet light bringer. What has he done to you?”

Lucifer choked a little and leaned his head into her lap. Tears escaping his eyes. “H-he never just lets me be…”

He could feel her nodding to him. “I know. I know.” His mom said in such a gentle tone. One he hadn't heard since before the fall. Before everyone had been torn apart. He missed those days. The days of peace amongst his family. Watching the stars each night together. Making what had been his Hell, truly heaven. Even if it had just been for a few moments. “But Lucifer. You can go home.” She said softly running her fingers through his hair. Lucifer looked at her, his eyes red from the tears that streamed down his face. 

“I-I don't wanna go back there,” Lucifer said looking up towards the heavens. 

His mother chuckled softly. “Oh Lucifer, that wasn't the home I was talking about.”

Lucifer looked at her. Tears spilling from his eyes some more. “I don't have a home.” He mumbled softly. "Not anymore at least."

“Of course you have a home.” 

Lucifer shook his head. “Father keeps taking it away…” Lucifer grumbled as he gently pushed her hand away from his cheek. “He takes everything away,” Lucifer growled softly. He sat down in the sand, his arms crossed. Pouting at his mother like a small child when they don't get their way. 

His mother sat beside him. Gently placing her hand on his shoulder. “Yet, he gave you your wings back. Why is that?”

Lucifer rolled his shoulders. “Hell if I know.” He could feel his wings moving inside of him. As if they just wanted to be free. “He probably did it just to screw with me.” He threw his head back glaring at the sky. “Bet you're having a grand time aren't you.” 

His mother let out a soft sigh. “Maybe he did, or maybe it means something else.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at the figure of his mother. “And what would that be?”

“Maybe, it means you have been redeemed.”

The devil scoffed loudly. “Ah, yes of course. He redeemed the son he has loathed for millennia.” 

“He didn't redeem you my light bringer.”

Lucifer looked at her again. He knew exactly what she was getting at.

His father had no part in that.

It was all his choice.

Him. The devil himself. 

Said to be the embodiment of pure evil. The creator of all of the man's sins. The creature that walked this earth just to bring chaos. A being that mortals cursed away. Blamed for every bad thing. That creature. He. He had gone and saved his mother, his Detective, and the whole of heaven from a war.

A war he wanted.

He had saved them. Whether or not they had realized it. Well, of course, he did. He wasn't the monster humanity thought he was. He was a being ruled by his emotions sure.

But evil?

No, he wasn't. Society made him evil. Saw him as such. He just slowly had gone an excepted it. Now though...he was being told something else. 

Devil?

Angel?

Both?

Lucifer growled in frustration kicking up sand with his hand again. He just wanted to be left alone.No helicopter parent telling him how to live his life. Not having to be what everyone thought he was. He was slowly coming to terms with that. When his wings suddenly appeared on his back, again. 

“I know this is hard.” The sound of Chloe’s voice was a welcome change from the sound of his own racing thoughts. “But Lucifer, don't you see what this means?”

“That I've been redeemed. Yes, you already said that.”

Chloe shook her head. “No, it means whatever you want it to mean” The devil rolled his eyes. “It does, Lucifer.” 

“It may, for a moment. Then he will just control it again.” Lucifer flipped off the sky, again. 

“Maybe...but you can control it as well. You are the one who earned that free will. Might as well use it."

He pulled his knees up to his chest. What was the point of that free will? if every time he broke free from his chains he just got new ones. His father was always pulling the strings. No matter how far he strayed, dad always had his say in his life. 

He felt a hand brush through his hair again as he felt himself being pulled into her lap. He let her do it, he was too tired to resist. She gently brushed the tears away. “What's the song she sings to you?” The illusion of Chloe spoke.

The devil shrugged. “H-hell if I know.” He choked out. 

“Something about a Castle on the Hill. If we remember correctly.” She said smoothly as he stroked his head again. 

The devil just scoffed.

He knew the song. The Detective hummed it to him frequently. Lipping it to him playfully from time to time.

Saying that the song reminded her of him.

That he was looking for his castle on the hill. Even though she knew he had found it in LA. She just never told the devil himself that he had found it.

Better to just leave him with his pride.

Lucifer, though felt like he would never get that. He would never get that home. It would always get yanked away. By his siblings, or his father. 

However, he felt that pull. That pullback to her. She touched his cheek again and he felt a ripple go through his body. 

Her smile when they danced.

The way he stayed up late nights with Maze. Talking about their favorite people to torture.

His long talks with Linda.

How Ella was so willing to help him, despite her solid beliefs.

Dan and there slowly blooming friendship.

Even Amenadiel, and his mother.

He would never admit it, but he missed them. All of them. 

He looked at the illusion of Chloe that stood beside him. “Come home Lucifer.” She said softly.

Lucifer slowly stood up. Chloe moved away from him, smiling slightly.

His father had messed with his life for so long. 

He placed people in his path. He took things away from him. He gave him titles he didn't want. He had screwed with his life for a millennia. 

No more.

No more.

He was going home, his castle on the hill. To his real family. He gently unfolded his wings and starred up at the sky. 

His father placed people in his path, but he didn't make them stay. They all chose to stay. Chloe chose to be his friend, his partner, maybe even something more.

His father had given him his wings back, but that was all. He knew that his father wanted him to go back to heaven. Be with his family, that wasn't his family. He knew who his family was, and he had spent enough time from them.

He took a few shaky steps forward.

Her smile lighting his heart. Her laugh making his wings beat fast. The sound of her voice causing his steps to move faster. The memory of her touch causing his wings to pull off the ground.

The illusion of her fading away as he spread his wings and took off.

His eyes clenched shut as he saw her face in his memories. As he saw all of them. The wind tickled his face, as a smile crept onto his lips. He laughed wildly as he spun in the air. He had missed flying. Missed being up in the air. Regardless of how he got them back, he was going to enjoy this flight. He had a reason to enjoy it. 

And I'm on my way home.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Chloe in this is heavily inspired by Rose Tyler in the "Day of the Doctor." The song is more just used for inspiration since you know Luci just wants to home. To his lady, and all his hell raisers back in LA. I like the idea of the people he cares about guiding him because father knows he is gonna need all the help he can get in season three. Only two weeks baby! I can't freaking wait! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed, let me know what you thought as always thank you for reading.


End file.
